dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyans Can Have Intercourse Too (18+)
After a game of Flame War, Jess decides it's time to show Spark some of her sex moves. Transcript WARNING: This Fiction contains very disturbing sex scenes that might not be suitable for viewers under 18. (Spark was playing Modern Flame War 3 with Rapper and Trollz0r) Rapper: Come on Groxy, just at least try not to die in this game. Grox: (Over mic) ..H- hey I am forced to play on console with a controller.. of course I am going to die..! (Trollz0r's player shoots Grox) Trollz0r: (Aww Yea Face) Aww yeah! First place bitches! (LOL Face) LOL! (Spark's player shoots through Trollz0r, Rapper and Grox's heads) Grox: ..COME ON..! (Jess' player stabs Spark's player) Announcer: GAME OVER! (shows scoreboard with Jess in first place) Rapper: OH you just got OWNED by your girlfriend! Spark: (surprised) WHAAA!?!? Jess: (laughs on mic) How do you like that Sparky? (giggles) Spark: (talks on mic) Good.. (laughs a little) Trollz0r: (Y U No Face) Y U NO LET ME WIN!? Spark: You know what they say girls can play video games too. Rapper: I was wondering why that grey player was so good. Spark: Grey player? Rapper: It was Rei. Trollz0r: (throws controller) RAGE QUIT! Grox: (Stabs spark's player in the back) ..Y-YEAH TAKE THAT YOU DUMB B- BITCH..! Spark: (slits Grox's player's throat) Is that all you got? Rapper: Guys the game's already over. Spark: Yeah. Sorry about that. Jess: (on mic) I win again boys! Spark: (laughs on mic) Yeah you did. Jess: (walks in) Whoo! Man that game rules! (sits down) Spark: (notices Jess) Oh! Hey Jess. Jess: (pants) Hey. Spark: So. How's It going? Jess: (pants) Fantastic. Rapper: You totally kicked our asses. Spark: (Problem Face) Jealous Trollrock? Trollz0r: SHUT UP! Jess: Hey Spark, I got something special for you. Spark: What is it? (Jess pulls Spark to his bed) Jess: Tell me, do you have sex? Spark: Not Really. Jess: (takes her clothes off) Then I'm about to show you. Spark: ..... (speaks in head) Oh Shit! (gets incredibly horny) Jess: I mean, Super Saiyans can have Intercourse too. (continues having sex) (Spark starts looking at her breasts) Rapper: (face palms) Fuck. Jess: So, what do you think? (rubs her breasts on Spark's face) Spark: It feels good. Shawn: (comes in) What's happening? Jess: Oh shit, (puts clothes on) Nothing! Shawn: Oh. Very well then, I was trying to find Rapper Rapper: Looking for me? Shawn: What's happening here? Rapper: I think these two are having sex. Shawn: Wow. Is that so? Jess: Gee thanks for interrupting! Shawn: Sorry. (leaves into Rapper's room) Jess: (sighs) Now where were we? (Spark starts rubbing Jess' left breast) Jess: (giggles) Watch it you. Spark: Sorry. (stops rubbing Jess' breast) (Spark tongue kissing Jess) (Spark pulls down his pants revealing his penis) Spark: So, should I stick it in? Jess: (seductively) Stick it in my bush. Spark: Sweet. Spark (starts entering his penis into Jess' womb) Jess: (stops) Wow, I guess people like you can really have sex. Spark: Yeah. I can be like my friend Red sometimes. (cuts to Shawn, Rapper and Trollz0r) Shawn: So, Spark and Jess are official huh? Rapper: Pretty much. Trollz0r: (problem face) Maybehh. (END) Category:Short Episode Category:Episodes